Skeletons
by Queen of Fairyland
Summary: COMPLETE! Commander Tucker and one of his engineers disappear. COMPLETE! Are they in big trouble, are court marshalls on the horizon? All reviews appreciated, please, good or bad, I can take constructive criticism, really I can . . . COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disaclaimer: Me no own, if only I did . . .**

**Summary: The crew encounter a new race the; Serenans, while in orbit of the Serenan homeworld Commander Tucker and one of his engineers disappear, is it coincidence that both crewmembers received encrypted messages minutes before their disappearances? (New char)**

**

* * *

**

It was a pleasantly, warm summer evening. A slight breeze made the cast iron gates of Sipson High sway slightly, and caused the broken chains and padlock hanging from them to clang ominously.

From inside the school urgent whispering could be heard.

"Hurry up, we gotta be quick."

A girl of about fifteen with long sleek mahogany brown hair, and startling green eyes was standing with her hands on her hips. She looked down at a boy of a similar age, possibly a year or two older, he had light brown hair highlighted blonde in places by sun, he was crouching over something, and working on it with tools from the open toolbox that lay next to him.

"No kiddin' Jen, we've broken into the school and are settin' up a very small, but o' so real bomb in the physics lab, o' course we gotta be quick."

"I'm glad to see you've tried to cut back on the sarcasm, it was getting really annoying you know" she said raising her voice slightly.

"Sshhhh!"

Two adult voices drifted in throught the open doors on the breeze from outside.

"Who'd wanna break inta tha school?"

"Dunno, we betta call the police."

The boy and girl shared looks of anguish.

"As I was saying we'd betta hurry up"

The boy surveyed his work, flipped a switch and it lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Done."

"Great, lets go"

They gathered their stuff and made towards the exit.

"I still can't believe ya talked me inta this Jen, I'll neva get inta Starfleet if this ends up on ma permanent record"

"Who cares, you wont need Starfleet, we're gonna build our own ship aren't we? Have our own 'Starfleet'."

"Yeh, but what if-"

He's interrupted by the sound of police sirens and angry voices from the front entrance of the school, which they had broken open.

"Now Trip, good thing we came out the back exit eh?" she said with a smile as the boy -Trip pushes a button on the pad he's holding. A loud piercing sound, not unlike the "Reed Alert" filled the air, emanating from the school, presumably from where they planted the bomb. Trip quickly clambered onto the back of a motorbike sitting outside the back gates, Jen placed herself a little more gracefully on the back and they sped off down a back road. The sudden thunderous sound of the school being blown up replaces the piercing alarm, the teenagers ride off into the dark, sirens still wailing.

The sirens turn into the comm alert noise, Trip swiftly sat up and banged his head on the top of his bunk.

"Sonovabit-"

Noticing the comm, he reaches over and presses the button.

"Tucker" he says while rubbing his head, and groaning at the sharp stabbing pain he was now feeling in his forehead.

"You all right Trip?" came the familiar voice of the Captain "I've been trying to contact you for over five minutes."

"What? Oh, yeh," he swivelled round so he was sitting on the edge of his bed, clutching his forehead "yeh I'm fine Cap'n fine, what was it you wanted?"

Sounding thoroughly unconvinced Archer continued nonetheless "We've arrived at an inhabited planet named Serena, we've hailed the government, and they've agreed to let us pay them a visit, I thought you might like to come along?"

Things were looking up, he thought, although the pain in his forehead hadn't subsided "Yes sir."

"Meet us in the shuttle bay? 10 minutes?"

"See you then, Tucker out"

He hit the comm button to close the channel, he rose slowly and the room span, regaining his balance he looked out the window, and saw a planet very similar to earth, except the vast seas seemed to have a hint of purple in them. Drawing himself away from the view he put his dream, or flashback, he wasn't quite sure, to the back of his mind and headed towards the shower.


	2. Chapter 2 Serena

Archer was piloting the pod down to the planet. Trip silently wondered why he didn't delegate this task to someone else, he was the captain after all, but then again Jon was when he needed to be a damn good pilot. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly at this, until he was greeted by T'Pol's inquisitive stare which immediately managed to vanquish his smile, he looked away and stared intensely at the back of Hoshi's chair instead.  
  
"The head of the Serenan government wishes to give us a guided tour of the main city" Archer said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Friendly then?" Trip asked.  
  
"Seems that way"  
  
"The Vulcan database describes this planet as in an unstable social transition, the last Vulcan ship to visit Serena said they were still somewhat primitive, with high levels of crime and poverty" T'Pol rattled off these words as if she'd memorised them before hand, Trip thought, then realised she probably had.  
  
"But, they, its not like that now is it?" said Hoshi concern filling her voice.  
  
"Exactly how long ago did this ship visit?" Trip asked.  
  
"93 years"  
  
"Aha" he said and rolled his eyes. He caught Hoshi's eye and they both turned away smiling.  
  
"Looks like they've turned their society around for the better now though, doesn't it?" Archer said, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.  
  
"Nevertheless" T'Pol responded "it would be wise to exert caution"  
  
The pod landed with a jolt. The away team climbed out of the pod, being at the back Trip was out last. He raised his hand over his eyes as he squinted to see an important looking well dressed man standing in front of them with a smile on his face. He was a short man, with a closely shaven head and a pointed goatee on his chin, which looked very out of place compared to the rest of his hairless face. Along the side of his head emerging from his hairline and continuing down his face and neck then disappearing beneath his collar were dark drown 'patches'. His eyes which were staring intently at the away team were a striking electric violet colour. Staning slightly behind him on each side were two, taller men, presumably security guards, as they were armed. The man walked forward to greet the away team. Archer stretched out his hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" he said. The man took Archer's hand.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Captain Archer, I am Ambassador Orbis."  
  
"This is my science officer Sub-Commander T'Pol" she nods in greeting "my Chief Enginneer Commander Charles Tucker - "  
  
"Pleased to meetcha'."  
  
"- and my communications officer Ensign Hoshi Sato" she smiled at the Ambassador in greeting.  
  
"It is a great honour to meet you all. We are currently standing on the roof of the central head office of our capital city Lorenza, would you like to see inside?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, thank you" Archer replied.  
  
Orbis turned round and headed towards the doors obviously leading down into the building. Archer and T'Pol began walking after him, Hoshi glanced around quickly and followed, Trip fell in step at her side.

* * *

The large elaborate dining room in which the away team was now sitting, had taken Trip's breath away when they entered, shortly after he took a nothing sharp breath when he saw the extensive amounts of food layed out on the table; for them.  
  
Archer raised his glass to drink, but decides on speaking first. "Well this has certainly been an enlightening visit" he said and took a sip from his glass.  
  
"For us also" the Ambassador replied from his eat at the head of the table.  
  
"It's always nice to be welcomed into other cultures so warmly." Archer said. Trip smiled, and paused from his meal.  
  
"Couldn't agree more, its always nice to have a change o' pace." Hoshi smiled, both Archer and T'Pol raised their eyebrows, the corners of Archers mouth, however, twitched.  
  
"He has a point sir" Hoshi said, still grinning. Archer laughed.  
  
"I can't imagine why anyone would not wish to invite you to share in their culture, you are indeed fascinating people." The Ambassador said.  
  
Archer smiled and replied "You're to kind, your hospitality has been overwhelming, so as a thank you, I'd like to invite you to come and visit Enterprise." T'Pol raised her eyebrows and began to protest, but Archer stops her "Just to have a look around, its not going to do any harm is it?" he says. She gives him a slightly defeated look, and tilts her head forward slightly in silent agreement. Trip catches Hoshi's eye, they both smirk and quickly look away.  
  
Regaining his composure Trip addresses the Ambassador "I'm sure you'd love to get a look at our engines, they're the fastest in the fleet."  
  
The Ambassador smiles warmly "We'd be honoured, thank you." The away team smiled back, excluding T'Pol who gave him a curt nod. 


	3. Chapter 3 Disappearances

Trip had been following Jon around for 2 hours now, he'd never realised just how proud this captain was of Enterprise. Ambassador Orbis and his deputy had followed Archer around as well, they however seemed to find what he was them thoroughly riveting. Trip of course already knew everything there was to know about the ship, and was therefore thoroughly bored. He followed them around another corner and they stopped outside a door. Trip stood waiting for another of Archer's speeches, without looking up, until he realised they were all staring at him. They were standing outside engineering. With a slightly embarrased smile, he edged towards the door and held it open.  
  
"After you"  
  
The Serenans entered engineering, with Archer following closely behind, Trip followed them a closed the door behind them. When he turned round he saw the two Serenans staring at the engine in awe. The female Serenan turned to face him.  
  
"Its amazing. How fast can it go?"  
  
"Well we can get her safely" (he stressed that word) "to 4.5, without the hull starting to fall apart that is"  
  
"We've pushed her to 5 once or twice though." Archer said.  
  
"Against my recommendations though, sir" Trip replied, smiling slightly. Trip took them round engineering, explaining some of the systems on their way. After about half an hour, he was interrupted by one of the engineers. He turned round, and found himself facing one of his better engineers, and friends, Ensign Jennifer James.  
  
"Commander, we could do with a hand re-aligning the internal sensors, something knocked them slightly off balance, and we can't seem to find the cause so its proving difficult to fix."  
  
"All right Jen, I'll be right there," turning back to face Archer and the Serenans "sir?"  
  
"We're pretty much done here anyway, go ahead Trip." Trip gave him a nod of thanks.  
  
"Thank you Commander, it was most enlightening." The Ambassador said to him.  
  
"My pleasure" he responded and turned round and headed towards his station where Jennifer was waiting.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Archer lead the Serenans to the exit, and ask them "Would you like to see the armoury?" They seemed eager, and followed him out. Malcolm'll love that he thought. He turned his attention to Jennifer when they'd left.  
  
"So lets see these scans then?"  
  
"What scans?"  
  
"Of the internal sens-"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the sensors," she said dropping her voice to a whisper "I just received an encrypted transmission from the Endeavour." He stared at her for a few seconds, what she had just said taking a while to sink in, they'd never contacted either of them on Enterprise before, it must be serious.  
  
"What did it say?"

* * *

Archer was sitting in his ready room, contemplating their recent first contact. It went quite well really.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked his beagle, who looked up at him with curious looking eyes "They were friendly enough, especially Ambassador Orbis. I think this'll go down as one of our more successful first encounters." Pothos barks in response, making Archer smile. The comm starts to beep, he leans over to answer it.  
  
"Archer."  
  
Hoshi's voice filled the room "Sir, I've picked up a glitch in the comm system"  
  
"What kind of glitch?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet sir."  
  
"Get back to me when you are."

* * *

An hour or so later and Archer emerged from his ready room onto the bridge. T'Pol is standing at Hoshi's station, leaning over it. When she sees him she straightens up and looks at him, with her usual neutral expression.  
  
"What've you got?" he asked them.  
  
"It was a transmission" T'Pol responded.  
  
"And?" he said a little exasperatedly, turning to Hoshi this time.  
  
"An encrypted message sir, sent around the time you were giving the Serenans the guided tour."  
  
"From the surface?" he asked, and span round when Malcolm answered.  
  
"No sir, it appears to have come from an empty part of space." Archer looks at him, eyebrows raised.  
  
"We can't locate a ship" Hoshi supplied.  
  
"Who was it sent to?" T'Pol and Hoshi looked at each other.

* * *

Trips quarters are empty, there is no sign of him. The comm is beeping, waiting for a response.

* * *

The bridge crew are all looking slightly on edge. Hoshi turned from her station to Archer.  
  
"No response." Archer turns to face Malcolm.  
  
"We've searched the entire ship, he's not here, and neither is Ensign James."  
  
T'Pol spoke "They are not aboard, I've scanned for thei bio-signs repeatedly, and have had no success." At a slight loss, Archer shoots confused and questioning glances at his bridge crew. What the hell was going on?  
  
"And all the shuttpods are still aboard, and no-one's used the transporter?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Malcolm paused, and looked intently at his station "sir."  
  
"Malcolm?"  
  
"I'm detecting a residual energy signature in Jennifer's quarters." He was already suspicious, he knew it couldn't be a coincidence that they'd both disappeared, but this confirmed his fears.  
  
"Transporter?" The captain asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, yes sir, but not ours."  
  
"I think it would be wise to contact the Serenans, sir" T'Pol said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If they are on the surface, then the Serenans could keep on lookout for them."  
  
"Hoshi."  
  
"Right away sir"  
  
"And Hoshi,"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Get to work decrypting that message."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"T'Pol start running detailed scans of this energy signature in Ensign James's quarters" she nods "Malcolm, scan for any sign of a ship, even something small, anything that could tell us if there is a ship out there."  
  
"Yes sir" he holds his gaze at the captain for a moment, pondering whether or not to voice his concerns. No, it would take to much explaining, and with that he got to work. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Plot Thickens

Archer had been pacing the bridge until his helmsman had said if he continued he'd wear a hole in the deck plating. He now sat in his chair staring thoughtfully into space. He hoped against hope that Trip had been kidnapped, a smile tugged at his solemn face at this thought, ironic really. Just as quickly as it had arrived, the smile left him. If it hadn't been kidnap, then Trip went willingly, as did Ensign James, but why? Hoshi broke his reverie.  
  
"Sir, there's an incoming message from the surface." Grateful at something to draw him away from his thoughts, he got up quickly and moved to stand just behind Travis at the helm.  
  
"Put it up." The image of Orbis' face appeared on the screen, lacking its usual jovial quality.  
  
"Ambassador."  
  
"Captain, er," he hesitated "we think we've located your crewmen."  
  
Archer felt his stomach give a jolt, of joy, but also apprehension. "Where? How?"  
  
"A surveillance system detected them, we have the footage."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Perhaps we should speak in private." Archer was getting annoyed, he just wanted to know where his people were.  
  
"Ambassador." He said severely.  
  
"If you insist, they were spotted in a night club on the outskirts of the city."  
  
"Night club?"  
  
"I think it would be a good idea if we spoke alone."  
  
"Well they've heard now haven't they?" Archer snapped back, his patience was wearing thin.  
  
"Of course, I will continue, they were spotted in a night club."  
  
"You said." He was no longer trying to disguise the impatience and annoyance in his voice, he was fed up with waiting.  
  
"And as I said it is located on the outskirts of the city, which is, well, a less desirable area of the city."  
  
"I see. . ."  
  
"Would you like to see the surveillance footage?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Orbis looked down to the console in front of him and pressed a few buttons. His face disappeared from the screen, and was instead replaced by an alien club. The ambassador seemed accurate in his description of it being a 'less desirable area of the city'. The room, large as it was, looked like one of the secret bars selling bootleg alcohol when it was outlawed in America, it looked dark and shabby, and not very clean. There was a bar on the left, with a highly polished bar, making the rings left by glasses clearly visible. The entrance was at the far end of the room, which was crammed with tables and booths, occupied by many people, some of whom who looked jovial and happy, others looked very drunk, while others seemed to be looking around, peering through the heavy smoke that filled the room to find their companions. In the centre of the room there was a small dance floor, in front of it an even smaller stage, where a pretty purple skinned girl with long sleek black hair was singing, although they couldn't hear here, the Captain thought she looked as though she would have a beautiful singing voice.  
  
The camera suddenly swung to the left and focused in on a booth on the far left, somewhat cornered off from everyone else, where the Chief Engineer of Enterprise and one of his staff sat drinking and laughing, and talking animatedly to their two companions. A man and woman, both of whom looked human. The man had dark black hair, and although he looked no older than Trip, it was streaked with premature grey, he looked rather tall, although it was difficult to tell as he was sitting, but he hunched over the table as he spoke to them.  
  
Malcolm's stomach lurched as he realised he recognised the blonde curls of the rather pretty young sitting with them, it was Trip's cousin; Emma. He glanced round the bridge no-one's eyes had left the screen, they were all too dumbfounded to draw their eyes away. He too let his attention be drawn back to the screen.  
  
Trip and Jennifer slid out from their booth and headed towards the bar. Trip was wearing a pair of black denim jeans, and a black button up shirt. Jennifer was sporting a far to short black mini skirt, Malcolm thought, and then smiled at her reaction if he's said that to her. She wore a black tank top, exposing her bare mid-drift. They ordered their drinks, and Trip carried them on a tray back to the table. Trip slid into the booth and rested his arm on the top, Jennifer slid in after him, and snuggled in close to him underneath it, and they continued their conversation.  
  
Orbis' voice is heard over the comm, breaking the silence, causing the bridge crew to jump. "This continues for several hours, I'll just fast forward it." As these words came over the comm, the people in the club began moving very quickly.  
  
The expressions on Trip, Jennifer and their companions faces had become more serious, Jennifer lit up a cigarette, as did the other three.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Archer asked looking around at the bridge crew, Malcolm averted his eyes.  
  
The people begin to slow to normal speed, and Orbis speaks again. "That was 6 hours of footage, they finally get up to leave now." And sure enough the two 'strangers' walked over to the bar, presumably to pay, Trip and Jennifer however stay seated, talking to each other seriously for a few minutes. Jennifer's face suddenly breaks into a smile, Trip follows suit, Malcolm assumed he'd made one of his typical sarcastic comments. The other two re-join them, and they get up to leave. Trip and Jennifer grab their jackets from the seat, and put them on. Both black leather, with a four red stripes across the left shoulder, on the left sleeve was a round patch. The image wasn't visible, but Malcolm however thought he had an idea of what it said. The other two, were also wearing the same jackets, but the man's jacket only had three stripes and Emma's had only two. All four head to the door at the back and exit.  
  
The screen quickly switched to the solemn face of Ambassador Orbis. "I trust this is, er, helpful?"  
  
Archer was completely dumbfounded. "I, er -"he stuttered "- where was this?" he asked, still somewhat confused.  
  
"I alread-"  
  
"No, I mean precisely, can we have the co-ordinates" he asked, coming to his senses slowly.  
  
"Of course, are you planning to send down a security team?"  
  
"Just a few, scouters, to keep an eye on the place" he paused "if that's OK with you? He added, knowing full well he'd go ahead with it anyway if it wasn't.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you very much for your assistance, and your time."  
  
Orbis gave him a courteous nod and cut the transmission. The bridge crew shared stunned glances, even T'Pol looked somewhat puzzled. Malcolm continued to avert everyone else's eyes.  
  
"Malcolm" Archer had turned to face Malcolm. He looked up, Archer seemed to not notice his guilty expression and didn't notice him shift uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Prep a shuttlpod."  
  
"Aye sir." With that he almost jumped out of his chair and bounded across the bridge into the turbolift.  
  
Archer stood thinking for a few moments, eyes glazed over, when he returned to the bridge he turned to T'Pol "You have the bridge, Hoshi" he looks towards her and she looks up from her station "you're with us." 


	5. Chapter 5 Alien night clubs aren't all t...

Malcolm sat at the back of the pod watching his captain as he piloted the pod. He'd offered to do it himself, but the captain had insisted, maybe he thought if he was occupied by doing something that it would just go away. It wont though, Malcolm thought, there was no way of getting around it. The captains best friend had lied to him, from the moment they'd met, although he didn't know that yet. A small naïve part of Malcolm thought perhaps he wouldn't have to find that out, who knows it might just go away.  
  
Hoshi had noticed both the men's dark moods as soon as she'd stepped in the pod. The silence was killing her, she had to say something. "It's a shame I couldn't decrypt that message."  
  
The captain looked as if he'd only just realised there were others in the pod with him. "Wha?- oh right, yeh"  
  
They landed with a jolt and exited the pod. Archer had landed the pod just behind a small group of trees and bushes. They walked round them and saw they were standing in a large field or meadow, in the distance was a small, but lively settlement. Loud music could be heard emanating from it, even at this distance.  
  
Hoshi continued her vain attempt at a conversation. "I mean the code was so complex, they really didn't want anyone to get into that message sir."  
  
"That's the point Ensign" Archer snapped "It's put there to stop the people reading the message." He turned away and looked towards the town. "C'mon lets go." With that they began walking towards the town. Malcolm gave Hoshi a 'Don't worry about it look', and followed the captain. Hoshi followed them slowly, still looking slightly abashed.

* * *

The entrance of the club was discreetly hidden down a back alley. The music which they'd heard from so far away is now blaring out, soaking up every other sound. All of a sudden the music changed from the techno eerie 'dance' music, to what could only be described as soul music. When the woman began singing Hoshi and Archer looked stunned.  
  
_I keep on fallin in and out of love with you I never loved someone the way that I love you I'm falling in and out of love with you I neva loved someone the way that I love you the way that - the way that - oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh . . ._  
  
"That's English." She mouthed to Archer. He nodded. "She's really good." Hoshi mouthed again. Malcolm smiled, he'd recognised the voice as soon as she started singing, Jen had always had a beautiful singing voice.  
  
The captain signalled for them all to enter with his phase pistol, then holstered it. Malcolm followed suit, Hoshi's weapon remained where it was, she'd never touched it. Archer pushed the door open, and the away team stepped into the club they'd seen on the screen hours before. If it had looked big then it was nothing compared with reality. Malcolm quickly got his bearings and went to tap the captain on the shoulder with a suggestion as to how they should proceed, but it seemed the captain was way ahead of him.  
  
He leaned in towards Malcolm and said loudly into his ear, "Start looking around, Hoshi and I are going to start at the bar. Look around at any possible other exits, other rooms, you know . . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Yes sir." Malcolm replied He headed towards the side of the stage where the previous singer was vacating the stage for the woman who was in the surveillance they'd seen earlier.  
  
She had her back to him. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Great set." Jennifer span round and gave him an engaging smile, which slid off her face when her eyes swept over his phase pistol holstered on his belt, and his somewhat stony expression. She swept her usually chocolate brown hair, which had now been dyed black, behind one of her ears.  
  
"Are the others here?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yeh." At the ashen look on her face he scoffed. "What the hell did you guys expect?" he asked "To be left alone, and no questions asked when you come back?"  
  
"I, I "she stuttered.  
  
He placed a hand on her elbow, and gave her a comforting smile. "C'mon lets go see Commander Tucker." he said. Reluctantly she nodded, and he followed her to a door situated just left of the bar, which they both slipped through seemingly unnoticed.  
  
Hoshi turned towards Archer on the other side of the room, eyes wide in astonishment, his eyes hadn't left the door through which his Chief of Security, and Tactical officer had just walked through with Ensign James. He started to make his way through the crowds of people towards the door, Hoshi on his tail. With a quick glance to make sure no-one is watching them, he and Hoshi slipped through the door and closed it softly behind them.  
  
On the other side of the door was a dimly lit corridor, as dingy looking as the club itself. The door, shabby as it looked, was blocking out most of the sound from the other room. The only sounds that could be heard were muffled voices from a room a little further up the corridor. Hoshi followed the captain towards the door of the room, which it turned out was slightly ajar, which was why they could hear the conversation within. I recognise those voice, Hoshi thought. She was stopped from pondering this further by the look on her superior officers face who was now peering through the gap, with a somewhat to calm expression on his face. Intrigued she walked closer and crouched down to look through the gap too.  
  
The room was small and again of the same dingy looking interior as the club and hallway. There was a computer console on the right of the room adjacent to a table on which was a half empty bottle and a couple of glasses. Strewn across the floor were clothes, and shoes, and the odd piece of equipment; information pads, scanners, phase pistol etc. In the left corner was a bed and a couch was adjacent to it. A closed door is next to the bed too, presumably a bathroom.  
  
Trip sat on a wooden chair, his feet on the table, calmly reading something, Malcolm was pacing in front of him, hands on hips.  
  
"You could get court marshalled for this you know" he said  
  
Trip looked completely unconcerned. "Uh-huh" he said, not even looking up.  
  
Malcolm stopped momentarily and gave him a furious look, then resumed pacing. This time when he spoke he sounded almost hysterical. "You could be thrown in the brig." he paused, then his face grew even more taught "What about me? What if they find out I was here, talking to you?"  
  
"Go away then" Trip said bluntly, setting what he was reading on the table, and removing his legs from it. He raised his voice as he continued. "Don't let tha door hit ya on the way out."  
  
"You're not worried at all?" Malcolm asked, shouting now.  
  
Jennifer flung the bathroom door open, her hair was wet, although Malcom noticed out of the corner of his eye it was back to it's former brunette state. "Malcom, could you please shut up? You'll scare the neighbours." she said, smiling slightly..  
  
"That's OK Jen, I was just leaving." He span round and stalked towards the door, and yanked it open. With a look of absolute horror, he took a shaky step backwards into Trip. "Sir?"  
  
Archer's face was contorted with anger, but his voice was unsettlingly calm when he spoke. "Hello Malcolm" he said, then turned towards Trip. "Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Na, not really." Trip turned to Jennifer. "We gotta get goin' we can't be late Jen."  
  
"Yeh I know, all right I'll just grab our stuff." She started rooting around the disarray of the room, pulling out odd bits of equipment, and putting it in a silver case.  
  
"Late for what?" Archer demanded.  
  
Trip just ignored him. Jennifer threw him a phase pistol, he holstered it and walked out the door. Jennifer attached a strap to the case and swung it over her shoulder, and made her way out to follow. She paused in front of Archer and Hoshi. "Follow us if you must, but don't ask to many questions." Archer gave her an angry penetrating stare. "Please sir." She said. Reluctantly he nodded. Letting out a breath of relief she headed out the door, the away team followed her out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the review I've received, might be slow in updating over next week, exam hell you know, anyway here's the next chapter

* * *

T'Pol was sitting in the captains chair on the bridge, poring over some recent sensor readings and information they had gathered on an unusual gas giant they had encountered, when the Ensign standing in for Hoshi at her station informed her there was an incoming message from the planet. She gave the Ensign a nod and he put it up on the screen, Ambassador Orbis was now looking at them politely, although he looked somewhat on edge.  
  
"How can we help Ambassador?" she asked politely.  
  
"I, I was just wondering if you'd heard from your away team?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet, why do you ask?"  
  
"Its just, the club they were searching has closed down for the day, and they haven't been seen for three hours now."  
  
"I see." She said, not quite sure as how to respond, she settled on raising a worried and inquisitive eyebrow.

* * *

HA! This is so my best chapter yet, rest'll be up soon, promise . . . 


	7. Chapter 7 Revelations

Trip was lost in thought. He was somewhat ashamed of the way he'd spoken to his captain, and his friend. But this was the only way he could get through this, the only way he ever had, by separating his two lives. Essentially he thought, he was two separate people. _The thing is, both of us have just been thrown together, and we don't mix all that well, he thought.  
_  
_I wonder what he's thinking?_ Jennifer thought as she trudged up the sandy path just behind him. They had been walking for almost two hours now. Of course they'd had to make sure they were out of sight when leaving the city, which meant taking the scenic route. Thankfully the caves, rocks and boulders of the area they were now walking through hid them from anyone who was looking from the town in their direction.  
  
_We've been walking for ages_ Hoshi thought. She was having trouble keeping up, she wasn't as suited to this sought of thing as the others, she needed rest. She thought longingly of her bunk back on Enterprise. _Soft and warm, ready for her to-  
_  
Everyone stopped. Trip and Archer headed for Hoshi, but Archer got there first. "You all right?"  
  
"Fine sir, thank you." He pulled her back to her feet and dusted off her uniform. Jennifer had already turned away and begun walking again. Trip gave Hoshi a concerned glance, then satisfied that she was okay continued walking as well.  
  
Archer however stayed where he was standing. "Are you going to tell us where we're going?" Trip had stopped but hadn't turned round. "Well?"  
  
"A cave."  
  
Archer moved forward so he was facing Trip. "Trip, please just tell me." He tried to look in his friends eyes, but they were focused firmly on the ground in front of his feet.  
  
"There's nothing to tell." He said half-heartedly, still staring at the point just in front of Archer's feet.  
  
Jennifer who'd been watching with a look of disgust on her face, laid a hand on Trips arms and looked him square in the eyes. She then turned to the captain. "We're on a mission."  
  
Now thoroughly confused Archer managed to get a few words out. "A mission?" She nodded. "On whose orders?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "The leaders of the resistance."  
  
Hoshi couldn't disguise her confusion. "The what?"  
  
"See I told you we needed a better name. Chris had an idea, but you didn't let him-"  
  
"That's because it was crap" Jennifer snapped at Trip "I mean Marquis? People'll think we fly through space in a tent" she scoffed. Trip crossed his arms sulkily.  
  
Archer hadn't heard a word, he was lost in thought. "You are part of the resistance?" he asked in disbelief "The resistance to Starfleet? The people who sabotage our outpost, injuring and occasionally killing our people?" There was a nasty edge to his voice now, and his eyes were blazing with anger.  
  
"No" Trip paused at the look of relief on his friends face, then continued "They aren't under our orders, if we find that any of our people are behind anything like that," he paused again "they're punished."  
  
"They use our name, and blame us, its not fair." Jennifer chipped in.  
  
He couldn't' believe this, two of his officers, Starfleet's best . . . He glanced at Hoshi, she looked thoroughly confused. He could understand why, she was too young to remember most of the attacks on their bases, and even if she hadn't been they were always hushed up. His eyes then drifted to Malcolm, who looked completely bored by the new information they'd all just received. Archer made a mental not to question him as well once he'd finished with Trip and Ensign James. "So, you're a rebel organisation against Starfleet, but you're not the ones who attack our outposts?" he asked.  
  
"Tha's about tha size of it." Trip replied.  
  
"Why in hells name would you join a group like this Trip? You've been in Starfleet for over 12 years! What the hell were you thinking?" Trip mumbled something too quiet for anyone else to hear. "Sorry Trip, didn't quite catch that."  
  
"I was only 15 when I joined." He said.  
  
"15? But that doesn't make any sense. The first we heard of them was long after that, 8 maybe 9 years."  
  
"Do you really think Starfleet would have known as soon as they had thought up the idea?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Well no but . . . wait a second, when who thought up the idea?"  
  
Trip had had enough, this line of questioning was getting a little to close to home. Apparently Jennifer had had the same idea, because before he could say anything she had. "We need to get going, we don't want to be late." She said. They turned round and started to walk again.  
  
"Wait! Aren't you gonna answer my question?" Archer demanded.  
  
"No!" both Trip and Jennifer shouted together, and quickened their pace up the hill. Hoshi jumped back slightly at the force of their response into Archer, he steadied her by placing a hand on her arm. Malcolm walked straight past the pair of them without looking at either of them and followed Jennifer and Trip along the dusty path.  
  
"Are you at least going to tell us where we're going?" he asked to their backs.  
  
When he received no response he decided all they could do for now was follow, as it seemed them weren't going to get anymore answers. Which he thought wasn't so bad, his brain was still reeling from the last ones they'd given him. 


	8. Chapter 8 Trading

The bridge was empty. All except for one Vulcan who sat at her station, with an intense look of concentration on her usually calm looking face. The com beeps, and she stands up and walks over to Hoshi's station and presses the button. Ambassador Orbis appears on the screen.  
  
"Ambassador?"  
  
"Sub-Commander" he smiled "I thought I'd just call in and find out if your people had checked in yet?"  
  
"Unfortunately no. We are scanning the surface for signs of them, but we've been unable to find any." She replied.  
  
"Unfortunate . . . We, however, have some video footage of them leaving the night club where your other officers were spotted, it is about four hours old."  
  
"Thank you Ambassador, that is most helpful."  
  
"Would you like us to send a security team down there? To try and find them?"  
  
"That would be most appreciated, thank you. But may I request that myself and another of my crewman be part of this security team?"  
  
"Off course."  
  
They were sitting in a dimly lit cave, orange and dusty like the path outside. Himself the captain and Hoshi were sitting in a corner of the room, on the floor. He had been intently staring at his boots for the last ten minutes, he'd now run out of things to look at and imaginary ways to clean them so he lifted his gaze. The captain and Hoshi were watching Commander Tucker. He seemed to be hitting various parts of the rock at random with his fist, every now and again he let out a grunt, or muttered an unrepeatable expletive. After a particularly long stream of curse words, and grunts of pain, Hoshi spoke up.  
  
"Commander, what on earth are you doing?"  
  
He held up a hand as if to say, not now, and then grunted "Shh, I'm concentrating."  
  
Jennifer, who had been watching the proceeding with an amused smirk on her face for the past few minutes spoke "On what?" she said in a mocking type voice.  
  
"Self harm?" he said, Jennifer laughed and Trip shot him a dirty look, he smiled serenely back.  
  
"Come here." Jennifer said with the air of a parent talking to a child. She got up from her rock, a few meters away from the away team's corner, and stood next to him. She studied the wall for a minute, then raised her hand to it, and placed it on a small notch in the wall and pushed. Suddenly the rock face seemed to melt away, revealing a shiny steel cupboard.  
  
"Thanks" Trip said, and went and occupied her rock "Get tha water out wudja?"  
  
She opened a draw and pulled out a stainless steel flask and some cups. She poured water into three and handed them to the away team. "Thanks." he said to her. She picked up the flask and perched on the edge of the rock next to Trip and handed him the flask, he drank straight from it. He unconsciously ran his fingers over his bruised knuckles and cringed.  
  
"Hang on" she said and walked back over to the cabinet, she placed the flask back inside and pulled out a silver box.  
  
She opened the box and pulled out a small bottle and some cotton wool, Malcolm realised it was a med-kit. Placing his hand in hers she gently cleaned it up, then wrapped a bandage around it. "There."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob-"she stops mid-sentence. Malcolm recognised the sound of a transporter in the adjoining cave, and sure enough in walked two aliens seconds later. He saw the captains eyes flicker with recognition, as he himself realised he too recognised the species. They were the ones who had drugged the crew, and raided the ship. The Captain, Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol had saved the ship on their own.  
  
The aliens eyes scanned the room. The first, shorter one was carrying a brown metal case and his eyes fell on Trip and Jennifer. The second was carrying a riffle, pretty similar to Starfleet issue ones from what Malcolm could see, except in colour, he stared menacingly at the away team in the corner. The captain rose to his feet as did Malcolm, Hoshi followed suit. The Captain threw the alien a nasty stare in return. It was then the first alien spoke, but his eyes were now flicking towards the away team as well as Trip and Jennifer.  
  
"Ah, Captain, Commander, we were under the impression it would be just the two of you" he said with a smile, although it was anything but friendly.  
  
"So were we." Trip said sourly.  
  
"We can trade with them here." Jennifer jumped in quickly.  
  
"If you're sure. . ." the first alien replied.  
  
"We are." Trip said sternly.  
  
"Of course." He nods to his companion who drops his weapon reluctantly, but hold his gaze. The first alien place the case on the ground and goes to open it, but then pauses "Have you got our payment?" he asked. Trip and Jennifer sideways glanced at each other.  
  
"Yes of course." Trip said "Commander why don' you go and get it?" he said to Jennifer, she nodded.  
  
Turning she walks towards the silver cabinet. Suddenly she spins round on her left foot and shoots the first alien in one swift movement. The second reached for his rifle, but not quickly enough, Trip shot him cleanly in the chest and he fell to the ground. Malcolm had to be impressed.  
  
"Time to go I think." He said, a small smile tugging at his lips, he was obviously please with how smoothly their encounter had gone.  
  
Captain Archer however looked far from pleased. "Why did you do that?" he demanded.  
  
"It was them or us." Jennifer replied. Malcolm turned to face her and realised she had somehow replaced the cabinet with the rock face again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hoshi asked curiously.  
  
"If we hadn't hot them, they would have shot us and stolen our payment." Trip said, picking up the case and slinging it over his shoulder.  
  
"Survival of the fittest." Malcolm said.  
  
"Exactly." Jennifer smiled at him. But she hadn't quite met his eyes he realised, not a good sign.  
  
Trip and Jennifer had collected the rest of their gear and were now facing the away team.  
  
THUD,  
  
Malcolm turned round and looked down to see Hoshi's unconscious body lying on the floor. He looked up at his captain, who looked horror struck. But not for long as seconds later he lay on the floor besides Hoshi.  
  
Malcolm turned to face the other two, intending to repeat some of the things Trip had been saying under his breath earlier, but before he could darkness engulfed him, and he knew no more.

* * *

By the way the aliens are the Ferengi (sp?) just incase you didnt realise.

Ok people, review please!


	9. Chapter 9 Clouded Memories

They both stood in front of the shuttlepod. Sub-Commander T'Pol had her scanner out, he looked at her questioningly.  
  
"There are five human bio-signs inside the pod."  
  
They both stepped forward, he reached out to the hatch and pulled it open. T'Pol put her head inside to look, Travis followed suit.  
  
The away team, Ensign James and Commander Tucker were all inside. Unconscious. Archer was slumped in the pilots seat, Hoshi and Malcolm in the seats behind. Trip and Jennifer are each laying on one of the 'beds' at the back.  
  
Travis looked at T'Pol. _What in the hell . . .?  
_

* * *

Archer lay staring at the ceiling. He'd only woken moments before, and was more than a little disorientated. _Why was he in sick bay? Last thing he remembered they'd been . . .  
_  
"Aaah Captain, you're awake." Doctor Phlox smiled down at him warmly, although that smile creeped him out more than anything else. He tried to sit up. "Careful Captain." Phlox placed a helpful hand on Archer's back as he sat up.  
  
He glance to his left and noticed Malcolm and Hoshi were lying on the adjacent bio-beds to his. On the right there was a section of sick bay curtained off. _What's behind there?_ He thought. _Or who?  
_  
He looked back up at Phlox. "What's going on? How did we get here?" he asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same questions." Phlox replied while fumbling around with his scanner. He then pointed it at Archer and began scanning him.  
  
"What's going on Doctor?" Archer asked, a little more sternly.  
  
Phlox finished his scans, when he seemed satisfied with the results he responded. "T'Pol and Ensign Mayweather found the five of you in the shuttlepod."  
  
Archer rubbed his head which had begun pounding the moment he'd awoken. "Five?" he asked rather densely.  
  
"Commander Tucker and Ensign James were also with you."  
  
"I don't remember . . ."  
  
"Yes, they don't seem to remember what happened either, they infact claim to not even remember leaving the ship."  
  
"You don't believe them?"  
  
"Sub-Commander T'Pol is a little . . . suspicious, but they do seem to be telling the truth, and what possible reason could they have to lie?"  
  
Archer nodded. "So we have no idea what happened down there?"  
  
"Ambassador Orbis says he is investigating."  
  
That was less than re-assuring. "Right." He turned to face his two unconscious officers. "You'd better wake the others, see if they remember anything."  
  
"Of course Captain, but for now I'd like to leave them, you woke of your own accord, so presumably they will also."  
  
"But-"  
  
"And as for you I recommend you get some rest."  
  
Archer opened his mouth to argue, but realised it was pointless. Doctor Phlox was very stubborn when it came to the health of his patients. "Ok Doc, if you say so."

* * *

Sorry its a little shorter than usual, I has trouble getting the overall ending right so i didnt put it up with this chapter, I'm still working on it, any feedback would be greatly appreciated. The button is right there, go on click it, you know you want to . . . 


	10. Chapter 10 Defeat

Jonathan Archer sat staring at the screen. Ambassador Orbis had sent over all the information he could, but someone had destroyed all copies of the video surveillance. It had also been wiped from Enterprises memory, as had the encrypted message Trip and Ensign James had received. No-one could figure out how it happened, no-one should of been able to hack in, the only people who could were locked in sickbay at the time. Someone was covering their tracks pretty well.  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't be more helpful Captain."  
  
"Not at all Ambassador, you tried your best, that's all we can ask for."  
  
"Nevertheless . . ."  
  
"Nevertheless it's very frustrating" he sighed.  
  
"Yes it must be" Orbis nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Well Ambassador, it was a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"And you Captain, I hope to meet you again in the future." He smiled.  
  
"I look forward to it." Archer said smiling, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. The screen went blank and Archer let the phoney smile slide off his face.  
  
He reached forward and hit the comm. "Hoshi tell them to come in now."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Archer lent back in his chair and stretched out his arms. Seconds later the door swished open, Trip and Jennifer walked in. Archer rose at once and stood directly in front of Trip, and locked eyes with him.  
  
"So, it's a mystery then."  
  
Trip didn't even flinch, he knew it was a sign of weakness his captain didn't want to see now, and he needed to stay strong for Jen, if he backed down she would too. Chris had sorted everything, there was no evidence to say either of them had done anything wrong. This, he knew, was what pissed the captain off most. But it also gave Trip the confidence to stand his ground. _He has nothing._ He kept telling himself.  
  
"Seems that way sir." He said in such a neutral voice it could've belonged to a Vulcan.  
  
Archer diverted his gaze to the young Ensign standing to attention at Trip's side. "Yes sir." She said shortly. He began to pace before them.  
  
"Although it is strange, how you've both lost your memory at the exact point, moment infact that incriminates you" he said, sarcasm laced his voice. "That we remember everything up until we enter that club on the planet," he paused and turned to face them again to shoot them an icy stare before resuming his pacing "where you'd been spotted the night before."  
  
Jennifer shot Trip a slightly worried look. _It's OK_. He silently reassured her. _He has nothing_, he repeated in his head.  
  
Archer, who had missed their silent communication, span round to face them once more.  
  
"Very strange, sir." Trip said.  
  
Archer stared at him for a moment his yes were full of anger, suddenly it drained away and was replaced with something else. _Disappointment._ And something else Trip thought, then when he realised what it was he tried hard not to smile. _Defeat_ they'd won.  
  
"Well dismissed then." He said.

* * *

"Sir, we just received a message from Captain Tucker and Commander James." Emma Tucker turned away from her station on the bridge of the Resistance's pride and joy The Endeavour to face the man sitting in the captains chair.  
  
"And?" the acting captain Lieutenant-Commander Chris Tate asked.  
  
"They're in the clear Chris, they're in the clear." She smiled  
  
Chris smiled sourly "So" he said "they got away with it then, for now."  
  
THE END

* * *

TBC? Its up to you . . . well its not really, but if people want some more continuing this story I'd be only happy to oblige, really, so let me know . . . by reviewing! Reviews people! Please! The button is right there you can see it, I can see it, we can all see it, and I know you can hear it calling your name, so just press the damn thing and shut it up, its giving me a headache! 


End file.
